Commercial airlines are well known for utilizing galley carts for transporting meals, maintaining those meals within a predetermined temperature range, and dispensing those meals to the passengers. Existing galley carts typically are manufactured by hand. The typical wall construction of a galley cart comprises a PVC or honeycomb core and an aluminum skin covering that core.
It would be desirable to provide a reaction-injection molded cart having improved thermal insulation characteristics and a substantially low manufacturing cycle time, as well as minimized costs associated therewith.